Um amor que não acaba
by Capanema
Summary: O que será que iria mudar se Hermione beijasse Rony no primeiro livro, quando cai do cavalo? Tudo aos olhos de Rony e Hermione! Trailer re-postado.
1. Trailer

_PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ..._

De repente, uma garota linda de cabelos castanhos abriu a porta do vagão deles.

_JÁ SE FORMA UM AMOR..._

Rony, você é forte! Fale comigo!

E então a garota deu um delicioso beijo em Rony, o que fez o garoto morrer de vergonha e arder nas chamas da paixão.

_SEMPRE JUNTOS..._

Hermione fixou Rony nos olhos e disse:

-Você é forte. Mas precisa de ajuda. Nem sempre alguém pode se virar sozinho.

_Em breve!_


	2. Pela primeira vez

Capítulo 1: Pela primeira vez

Rony Weasley estava embarcado no trem para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Conversava com o primeiro e único Harry Potter.

-Eu sei um feitiço para deixar meu rato amarelo – disse Rony – Você quer ver?

-Claro! – exclamou Harry

Rony falou algumas palavras e saiu um raio de luz prateado de sua varinha, que atingiu o rato nas costas. Nada aconteceu.

A porta do vagão se abriu e uma garota linda de cabelos castanhos entrou.

-Seu feitiço não deu muito certo, não? – perguntou a garota.

-É difícil! – disse Rony, nervoso – Quero só ver você tentar!

-Claro – respondeu a garota – _Comigo_ eles funcionam.

Ela olhou para Harry e disse:

-Óculos reparo.

Os óculos de Harry magicamente se concertaram.

-Uau! – gritou Rony, pasmo – Isso é incrível!  
-Estudei antes das férias.

-Como você se chama? – perguntou Harry

-Hermione Granger.

Ela olhou pela janela e viu como estava anoitecendo rápido.

-Vou trocar de roupa. Vocês deviam fazer o mesmo, estamos quase chegando em Hogwarts.

E então Hermione saiu da cabine. Rony ainda ficou um tempo admirando os óculos magicamente consertados antes de vestir suas roupas de Hogwarts.

E então o trem parou. Quando abriram a porta, viram a multidão saindo de suas cabines. Quando passou pela porta do trem, Rony viu um homem enorme, gordo e todo barbado, dizendo:

-Alunos do primeiro ano aqui! Primeiro ano por aqui!

Ele foi andando juntamente com Harry até o homem. Quando se aproximaram, Harry disse:

-Olá, Hagrid.

-Olá, Harry – respondeu o homem, com um grande sorriso no rosto – Não se esqueça de passar na minha cabana hoje à tarde. E quem é esse seu amigo?

-Sou Ronald Weasley. E você é Ragrud, não é mesmo?

-Hagrid – corrigiu ele – Mas foi quase. Bem, vamos para o barco. Todos os alunos já estão aqui.

Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram no mesmo barco, junto de um garotinho chamado Neville Longbottom e Hagrid. O lago que atravessaram se chamava Lago Negro. Quando chegaram nos jardins Hagrid empurrou a porta com suas gigantes mãos, Rony pode ver o ilustre castelo de Hogwarts. Era enorme e maravilhoso. Andaram um pouco e, chegando na porta de um salão, encontraram uma velha senhora que disse:

-Sejam bem-vindos a Hogwarts! Sou a professora Minerva McGonagall, diretora da casa Grifinória. Muito bem, vou entrar e avisar que vocês chegaram. Fiquem me aguardando calados.

Então McGonagall entrou onde Rony sabia que era o Salão Principal. Quase no mesmo momento, três garotos levantaram. O do meio era loiro e tinha olhos claros. Também era muito pálido. Eles se dirigiram a ele e Harry.

-É verdade? - perguntou – Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nessa cabine. Então é você?

-Sou – respondeu Harry. Rony percebeu que ele estava observando os outros dois garotos. Eles eram fortes e pareciam muito maus.

-Ah, este é Crabbe, e este outro, Goyle – apresentou o garoto pálido displicentemente, notando o interesse dos dois – E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

Rony tossiu de leve, escondendo uma risada. E então Malfoy se virou para ele.

-Acha meu nome engraçado, é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos tem cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar.

Virou-se para Harry.

-Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.

Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry, mas Harry não a apertou.

-Acho que sei qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado – disse com frieza.

Draco não ficou vermelho, mas um ligeiro rosado coloriu seu rosto pálido.

-Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Harry – disse lentamente – A não ser que seja mais educado, vai acabar como os seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. Você se mistura com gentinha como os Weasley e aquele Rúbeo e vai acabar se contaminando.

Harry e Rony se levantaram. Rony tinha o rosto vermelho como os seus cabelos.

-Repete isso.

-Ah, vai brigar com a gente, vai? – Draco caçoou.

-A não ser que se retire agora – disse Harry, parecendo muito menos corajoso do que realmente queria aparentar, porque Crabbe e Goyle eram bem maiores do que ele ou Rony.

-Mas não estamos com vontade de nos retirar, estamos garotos?

Rony voou para cima de Crabbe e Goyle mas, antes que os alcançasse, seu rato Perebas mordeu as juntas de Goyle. Crabbe e Draco recuaram enquanto Goyle rodava o braço, urrando, e quando Perebas finalmente se soltou e bateu na janela, os três desapareceram na mesma hora. Harry e Rony correram para pegar Perebas, que estava inconsciente no chão.

-Acho que está morto – disse Rony – Não, peraí, ele tá só dormindo. Rato preguiçoso.

Harry e Rony voltaram a seus lugares. Quase na mesma hora a porta do salão se abriu e McGonagall disse:

-Já estamos prontos para recebê-los. Por favor, entrem.

O Salão Principal era enorme. A decoração tinha velas flutuantes e o céu era escuro e sombrio.

-É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora – disse Hermione - Li em _Hogwarts: uma história._

-Vamos fazer silêncio! O Chapéu Seletor vai começar a cantar!  
Rony parecia muito nervoso. E se ele fosse da Sonserina? E se ele quebrasse a tradição da família Weasley, o que seus irmãos, Fred e Jorge, diriam? E quanto a Carlinhos e Gui? E Molly? E Arthur? As perguntas só pararam de rondar sua cabeça quando escutou uma voz grossa, saindo de um rasgo na parte inferior do Chapéu Seletor começar a cantar:

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,_

_Mas não me julguem só pela aparência_

_Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

_Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

_Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

_Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

_Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts_

_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

_Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_

_Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar._

_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;_

_Quem sabe é na Lufa-lufa que você vai morar,_

_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

_Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;_

_Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,_

_A casa que tem a mente sempre alerta,_

_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

_Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;_

_Ou que sabe a Sonserina será sua casa_

_E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,_

_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

_Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

_Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

_Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

Todos aplaudiram a música, o que fez o chapéu se reverenciar para cada mesa. Depois ele se tornou muito quieto novamente.

-Então só precisamos experimentar o chapéu! – cochichou Rony a Harry – Vou matar o Fred, ele não parou de falar de falar numa luta contra um trasgo.

Rony continuava nervoso. Ele realmente queria ir para Grifinória. Se ele se tornasse um Sonserino, fugiria de casa.

-Muito bem! – exclamou McGonagall – Quando eu chamar seus nomes, por favor, se sentem no banquinho e coloquem o chapéu na sua cabeça! Ana Abbott!

A garota se sentou no banco e colocou o chapéu. Alguns segundos depois, ele anunciou:

- LUFA-LUFA!

Depois de três pessoas, McGonagall anunciou: "Hermione Granger!". Mione, como estavam chamando ela, foi até o banquinho muito animada. Ela colocou o chapéu na cabeça e, 2 segundos depois, ele anunciou:

-GRIFINÓRIA!

Muitos aplausos da mesa da Grifinória ecoaram pelo Salão Principal. O próximo a ser chamado foi Harry Potter. Harry ficou vários minutos lá, depois o chapéu finalmente anunciou:

-GRIFINÓRIA!

Rony estava feliz por Harry, mas agora até seu melhor amigo estava na Grifinória!

Quando restavam somente mais três pessoas, Rony foi chamado. Ele se dirigiu ao banquinho, depositou o chapéu em sua cabeça, que rapidamente disse:

-Ah! Mais um Weasley! Sei exatamente onde coloca-lo: GRIFINÓRIA!

Rony levantou e saiu correndo para se sentar ao lado de Harry. Ele tinha conseguido, afinal! Depois que o restante dos alunos se sentaram, o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, começou um discurso. Rony estava longe do que o diretor estava falando. Quando aquela pilha de comida apareceu na sua frente, ele pegou muito de cada prato e começou a devorar. Como aquela comida era boa! E a sobremesa? Se a comida de Hogwarts fosse sempre assim, por que ele voltaria para casa?

Então a comida desapareceu toda de todos os pratos. Nem uma migalha de pão caberia na sua barriga!

Rony escutou atentamente Dumbledore dizer que o terceiro andar estava proibido para quem não quisesse sofrer uma morte terrível. Um lugar na escola que ele evitaria!

Rony seguiu Percy, seu irmão e monitor da Grifinória, até o salão comunal, e anotou a senha do quadro da Mulher Gorda: Cabeça de Dragão. Rony entrou no dormitório masculino e suas coisas já estavam em frente a sua cama. Ele pegou seu pijama, trocou de roupa, desejou boa noite a Harry e deitou. Começou a pensar nele, em Hogwarts, na Grifinória e nas outras casas, em Draco, em Harry e especialmente em Hermione. Ela fazia ele ficar totalmente maluco! Aqueles olhos maravilhosos que encontravam com os dele... Uau! Ele quase morreu de paixão! Pensando nisso tudo, ele adormeceu aos poucos... Amanhã seria um longo dia... Ao lado de Hermione, claro!

**

_**Oi povin!**_

_**Essa é a minha primeira fic de Ron/ He, e eu dedico ela totalmente a Anny CRAZY Weasley! Tá feliz agora, Anny? UAHSUASHUAHUS!**_

_**Leiam também a minha fic de Harry P. e Ginny W.! Confusões e Paixões, e o último capítulo chega na semana que vem! Só aqui, no !**_

_**Ah, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! Revelem-se, por favor!**_

_**Abraços,**_

_**Gigi Potter.**_


	3. Wingardium Leviosa

Capítulo 2: Wingardium Leviosa

Rony estava sentado ao lado de uma Hermione muito mais velha, com um barrigão enorme. Harry estava lá com eles, ajudando-os a escolher um nome pro filho.

-Eu já falei Fred! – disse Hermione – Não vou dar seu nome pro bebê! É uma _G-A-R-O-T-A_!

-Mas de fosse menino, seria Jorge – disse Jorge, entrando na sala.

-Na verdade, prefiro o nome...

Hermione não completou a frase, pois um barulho horrível acordou Rony.

-Que isso? – disse ele.

-Parece que é só uma coruja na janela, tentando pegar o perebas – disse Harry, acordando também, mas meio sonolento.

-Praga de rato, só me traz problemas. Que horas são?

-Ãnn... Parece que seis e meia. Vamos nos aprontar.

Harry e Rony se vestiram e desceram para o café. Rony comeu um belo prato de torta e suco de abóbora, sem contar com as bombas de chocolate de sobremesa!

-Você não consegue parar de comer? – disse Hermione horrorizada – Os outros já estão comentando! E esse é o primeiro dia!

-O que eu faço ou não faço é da minha conta – disse Rony friamente – Então vai estudar e me deixa em paz!

-Vou para a sala! – disse Hermione ofendida.

-Pega leve, Rony – disse Harry.

-Essa menina parece a minha mãe! Não para de pegar no meu pé! Mas.. Vamos pra sala. A aula já vai começar. Temos transfiguração agora.

Harry e Rony se levantaram, pegaram suas coisas e saíram. Eles subiram os sete andares, andaram por vários corredores dando voltas, caíram em um buraco da escada, Pirraça jogou balões de água neles e tiveram que se secar e ainda tiveram que agüentar uma bronca de Percy do "Por que ainda não estão nas suas salas?A aula já começou a DOZE minutos!"

Finalmente, eles encontraram a sala. Chegaram correndo,com aparência de bêbados e desorientados.

-A professora não está aqui! – disse Rony, mais tranqüilo – Talvez ela nem repare que chegamos atrasados!

Rony e Harry olharam para Hermione, que fez gestos como se estivesse cortando o pescoço, enquanto a linda e inocente gatinha que estava em cima da mesa da professora se transformava em uma velha e feia Minerva McGonagall.

-Uau! – disse Rony impressionado – Como você fez isso?

-Se vocês estivessem chegado no horário correto – disse McGonagall – Saberiam o que é e como fazer. Agora , deixe-me ver... Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória pelo atraso. Andem, sentem-se!

Hermione deu um tapa na testa, e, quando os dois se sentaram junto a ela, disse:

-Mal começou o ano e já trazem prejuízo para a Grifinória!

-Hermione – disse Rony – Vai te catar!

-Hump!

Rony e Hermione não se falaram mais até o final da aula. Harry e Rony foram até as masmorras, onde ficava a sala de poções.

-Sentem-se. – disse Snape, o professor – Depressa!

Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram na mesma mesa. Snape olhou para Harry e disse:

-A celebridade da turma! Potter! Que tal responder algumas perguntas? Ou pensou que não precisava decorar o livro para o início das aulas?

Rony virou para Harry e ele fez o mesmo. Pelo visto, nenhum dos dois havia decorado o livro, diferente de Hermione, que sorria radiante.

Então Snape começou uma série de perguntas, em que tanto Rony quanto Harry não entendiam uma só palavra. Hermione levantava a mão cada vez mais, e Draco, Crabbe e Goyle morriam de tanto rir.

Depois da aula de Poções, ainda tinha a aula de Feitiços, com um professor chamado Flitwick.

-Muito bem – disse Flitwick – Hoje vamos praticar um feitiço simples de levitação. Peguem as varinhas e pratiquem o movimento de "gira e sacode". Vamos, o que estão esperando?

O professor Flitwick era tão baixinho que precisava de uma pilha enorme de livros para alcançar a própria mesa. Quando finalmente ficou alto o bastante, disse:

-Olá, pessoal! Sou o professor Flitwick, e dou aula de feitiços. Muito bem, comecemos com um feitiço bem simples: Wingardium Leviosa. Quem pode me dizer que feitiço é esse?

Hermione levantou bem a mão, para que o professor possa ver.

-Pode falar senhorita...

-Hermione Granger. Pois bem, o Wingardium Leviosa é um feitiço muito popular e antigo de levitação.

-Muito bem, Srta. Granger! 10 pontos para a Grifinória! Bem, o truque para o feitiço funcionar é: gira e sacode. Vamos, comecem a girar e sacudir a varinha pronunciando o feitiço!

Então a sala encheu de barulhos dizendo Wingardium Leviosa. Rony pegou a varinha, sacudiu e girou enquanto dizia:

- Wingardium Leviosá! Wingardium Leviosá!

Hermione olhou com cara de nojo para a pena que eles tinham que fazer levitar (que, a propósito, nem se mexia) e disse:

-Você está fazendo errado! É Levi_osa__**, **_não Levi_osá_! (N/D: Minha parte favorita do filme! "It's Levi_osa, _not Levi_osá_!")

-Se se acha tão esperta – disse Rony, furioso – Faça você mesma! Quero ver você tentar!

-Claro – respondeu Hermione, em tom de arrogância e superioridade - _Wingardium Leviosa._

A pena de Hermione começou a subir alguns centímetros. Logo, já estava perto do teto. Flitwick olho surpreso e exclamou:

-Vejam! A Srta. Granger conseguiu! Parabéns! Mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória!

Rony emburrou a cara e se virou para sua pena que ainda estava parada. Como ele queria ser inteligente!

Então o sinal bateu. Rony apanhou suas coisas e foi com Harry, Neville e Dino Thomas para o Salão Principal, onde será o jantar.

-_Você está fazendo errado! – _Gozou Rony, já fora da sala, tentando imitar a voz de Hermione – _É _Leviosa, _não _Leviosá! Essa garota é um pesadelo, estou dizendo!

Todos começaram a rir e a gozar Hermione. A garota passou correndo e chorando, do lado de Harry e Rony.

"Idiota! Ao invés de conquistá-la, ri e goza dela! Ela nunca mais vai falar com você!" – Pensou Rony.

-Bom – disse Harry – Acho que ela escutou.

**

N/A: Foi mall! Demorei pra publicar o cap e ainda publico essa micharia!

Mas, como sempre, a culpa eh da escola! Aquela titica que passa tanto dever!

Uashauasush

Comentem pelo menos 10 reviews pra publica o próximo cap

Beijos,

Gigi Potter


End file.
